Pretty Boy, You're In For A Whole
by achroitism
Summary: Gakupo doesn't like his neighbour Kaito when he blares on loud noises from his room. Read on to find out what happens!


A/N: Okay. Ohmaigawd. I think I've gone nuts. Read on, nevertheless! (hyperventilates)  
A little fic dedicated to Violette-K. :D

* * *

**Pretty Boy; You're In For A Whole**

It was the middle of the night. The atmosphere outside was dead silent, except for the occasional humms of the cars' engines, passing by every now and then and the constant singing of crickets and birds.

And WHAT THE HELL THAT BLUEHEAD'S STILL _AWAKE_. Both of us were neighbours, and his room was on my right. We shared an apartment with Ted, and I'm the one who always has to suffer when paying the bills. Ted nor Kaito's any help at all, darn it.

But Ted's such a good boy, that I can hear him snoring softly in his room. And Kaito-it doens't help that I have extra-sensitive hearing. I can hear his television blaring on and his noisy air-conditioner _and _his huge stereo set yelling endlessly! It was a miracle that my ears haven't been lost to the constant noises that occured in his room every night. It was more than just a bad habit!

I rolled and turned countlessly in my bed for what seemed like an eternity. Sleepy and annoyed; those two words definitely do not go together. Over the week, I had shifted my bed around the room, so it wouldn't be to close to the wall next to Kaito's and it would be nearer to the right side of my small room. I even tried sleeping outside on the balcony for once, and heck-he had his windows open! Sound travels, you cabbage head!

To come and think of it, sleeping outside would be a better idea. But I feared that Ted would give me a lecture about "camping" outside when I already had a nice, comfy bed inside. Yeah, it was a really comfy and warm bed and the warm air-circulation in my room suited my liking, but the noise traffic every night...

I think I think too much. _See? _Gah, that idiot makes me want to something unthinkable!

I can't sleep, I thought. I checked my phone for the time, and it was a quarter-past-three in the morning. I sat upright in bed, and pulled the sheets away. Seriously, I wonder what the blue head could be doing. For all I know; he could be watching some horror film with those scream queens inside, screaming every single time their eyes met with a tiny spider, or he could be watching some Asian drama. Or he could be just watching another season of Law & Order or even FBI.

I just didn't want to think about it or him. It drove me nuts. The noise was unbearable, and I couldn't stay awake during recording sessions. Plus, my entire body was feeling faint and my temperature was running wild. I hated fevers and getting all sick, and being stuck up with tissue, thermometers and medicines with Dr. Ted checking on me every hour.

I groaned, and opened the door to my room. I had had enough, and I was going to confront the ice-cream idiot. But I just hoped that he would listen for the knock on my door, otherwise I would have to kick it. Hard. I didn't like the idea of barging into other people's room without reason or permission.

Heck, I had reason to barge into his room, I thought. For once, I thought about borrowing Rin's roadroller and rolling over his entire room. _No more television for him!_ I danced-in my mind-at the thought.

I dragged myself, with effort to his room. The sudden change of noise in his room kinda woke me up, and I thought that he knew about my coming. Slowly, I gave the door three knocks and crossed my arms, preparing to lecture him.

Right on cue, everything fell silent. His room, which was previously emitting rock-concert and movie noises, suddenly fell quiet like a graveyard. Hm, maybe coming over to his room was a good idea after all.

I then heard footsteps approaching. Heavy ones, even heavier than mine. _Was the guy in a bad mood?_ I decided to calm myself and my expression, trying to look all angry and annoyed.

He then opened the door. Luckily, he didn't flung it open, or else it would slam right into my face. And he was careful, since the door opened outwards. I gave him my nasty look, at the first sight of his hand.

"Yes?" he questioned blankly. I took notes of his face. His eyelids were half-lidded, and his irises were icier than ever. His hair, I noticed, was combed, but it had strands of hair that were out of place and it made him look awkward. He was wearing a black shirt with matching pants, but the pants were tight. Just who was he trying to seduce? I took in a breathe, before speaking-uh, lecturing him.

I was just about to open my mouth when he spoke. "Your shoulder's showing."

My eyes widened at the sentence. He pointed to my right, and I followed it. Darn; he was right! My yukata's sleeve had slipped, somehow, and it had slipped quite far. I quickly fixed it up, although I had remembered fixing it just seconds earlier. I re-fixed my composure and put an angry hand on my hip.

"Whatever you're doing at night-just stop it. I'm beside you and I can hear everything that's going on. And it isn't pleasant," I said matter-of-factly, and I controlled my tone of voice. I was sleepy, so I couldn't help but feel a little bit sluggish and slow.

A mysterious, small smile crept up his lips. He opened the door wider, as he noticed that I had stepped back. "What noise?"

His question had sounded more like a threat, or even a statement to me. And I noticed his tone; it was...well. Mysteriously seductive. But I waved the thought off, and proceeded to cross my arms, like an angry headmaster.

"Don't play stupid with me, Kaito. Every night, either you have the TV or stereo in your room blaring on, as if it's some heavy metal concert!" I exclaimed as I waved my arms in the air.

What. Kaito was gazing at me unseeingly, as though he was looking into my soul. Those eyes were amazing sharp, I thought, to be able to see my slipped sleeve in the darkness, and it was seriously dark.

I took a step forward and snapped at him. "Are you even _listening_ to me?"

Kaito's grin grew wider. "Come inside. You'll wake Ted up."

And with that, I felt a warm hand grab my left wrist, and drag me inside. I instantly regretted having come up to his room. A strange guy he was.

I heard the door shut behind me. Inside, my eyes had to adjust to the light. He had a dim room light on, probably a small lantern by a side table, but other than that, it was dark. Kaito told me to seat, and I instinctively followed. Now it felt as though I were being ordered around. Heh, as though doing the dishes all by myself weren't enough. Soon enough, I found a sit after squinting my eyes in the dark.

"What was it that you were going to talk to me again?" Kaito asked innocently. He had tilted his head at a slight angle, and that made him look even more childlish. Boy, was I getting frustrated.

"The noise that you create from this very room of yours, is affecting me since I get disturbed every night and I can't sleep, Kaito," I repeated. I hoped that he had caught the idea.

Dramatically, he raised his eyebrows and his expression changed to an apologetic one. Thank god for that, because the way that he was gazing at me was scaring me out of my wits. Of course I didn't show it-which man would?

We were sitting opposite each other by the small light, and I could very well see his blue eyes piercing into mine. He was now fiddling with his fingers, and I could sense that he was changing the position of his legs every now and then.

_What is this guy trying to do-_

He neared me, closing the gap between us. I moved back, but all I did was to hit the wall behind me. That mysterious small smile of his appeared again on his lips, and the hairs on my back stood. I stared at him, too shocked or scared to say anything. I felt like I was a domestic cat being cornered by a stray one, threatening to rip my eyeballs out in an instant.

He placed a palm on the wall next to my face. I pressed my lips into a straight line and frowned at him. Something was seriously fishy. "What do you want?" I growled dangerously. But all I had as a reply was a wider grin, exposing his white teeth.

The distance between us was so dangerously close, and I could say that he looked as though he was going to touch me. I tried keeping my face away from his, because his warm breathe was tickling me, and I didn't like it.

"My my, I never thought that this was going to be so easy," he whispered huskily. I placed my hands on his chest and attempted to push him away.

"Y-You sadist! What in the world are you just trying to-"

He cut me off by ducking into my neck, and he kissed it. HE KISSED MY NECK. At once, I felt my mind drowning in some sort of strange emotion, and a million thoughts went through my head rapidly. This guy couldn't be..!

I wanted to yell at him, but his hand that had previously been on the wall next to my face closed it shut. Muffled sounds were emitted, and tried to wriggle free from his grip on me. I never knew that he would be such a sad person, and neither the fact that he could be so strong on one. I could escape, if I tried to kick him in his nuts, or try and give him his own medicen-

On great, now he was influencing my brain! I shook the whole string of thoughts off violently. I didn't want to get myself into this mess! I don't wanna turn into a homosexual being!, I cried to myself.

Kaito finally looked up at me, after a moment of failed attempts to escape and struggling. He released the hold on my mouth and gazed upon my face, as though I were Mona Lisa on display.

He placed his hand on my cheek, careful to be gentle. I shivered. I sensed a strange aura emitting from him, and it made me want to run through a wall. It was driving me nuts. He was driving me nuts.

I'm driving myself nuts!

His eyes were no longer cold nor icy, but they seemed as though they were flickering with delight and were melting into mine.

"Stop frowning. You're not meant to frown," he commented playfully into my ear. My body responded unwillingly, and he chuckled.

"You're really sensitive now, aren't you?" His other hand released his hold on me and travelled to my back. There, it did not rest. Instead, it circulated in patterns, and I jerked. He was trying to get something out from me, and I definitely wanted to cower in darkness, hiding it away from him.

And I realised that he really had me pinned. I was done for-he had his right leg in between both of my lower limbs, and his other leg was rubbing up my right thigh rhythmically.

"I've really caught you now."

He licked my ear, and I yelped. I wanted to run back to my room, take off my yukata and burn it. An speaking about my yukata...

He had suceeded in pulling off the top, as he tugged at it gently, revealing my bare shoulders. I wanted to cry; this was so not happening. My heartbeat was shaking through my entire body, and my head was feeling light. My chest was on fire, burning through my entire body within moments of his contact against me. I even felt something growing harder underneath; and I really didn't want to think about it. My position made it even awkward, and I began wondering if I would get out of this room in one piece, and in sanity.

He grinned even wider. "I'm not going to let you out until I'm done with you," he said to my ear, as though he had read my thoughts. His chest slammed into mine, making it harder to breathe. The blood flow in my neck felt like it was going to pop out any second now.

"Wha...why are y-you doing this to me..." I managed to strangle that out after heavy pants. He slipped his hand over the warm yukata that I wore and placed it teasingly on my chest. Then, he stopped.

I too, looked up at him, shocked as ever.

"Because..."

_His face closed in on mine._

"You're much too prettier than me."

Our lips met, and for sure I knew that I wasn't going to get out of his room any time soon. I was too tired to think for what was about to happen next.

* * *

Review please. I wanna know how well I did. I think my head snapped off while doing this. I really think it did. x_x


End file.
